


When my hairs' all gone and my memory fades I know you'll love me just the same

by pursuitsofreason



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Grandparents & Grandchildren, I don't know what else to tag this as, I should feel bad, Kid Fic, M/M, but I don't, this is really like tooth-numbing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pursuitsofreason/pseuds/pursuitsofreason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Grandpa and Granddad are so lovey dovey with each other,” Thomas replied. “It bothers me so much. They’re even worse than you and Mom, Dad. I can’t stand and therefore you must come pick me up at once.” </p>
<p>Or the self indulgent "Harry and Louis are grandparents" fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	When my hairs' all gone and my memory fades I know you'll love me just the same

**Author's Note:**

> Well I was going to say that the ending turned into a huge sap fest and for that I am sorry, but the entire thing is a huge self indulgent sap fest and for that I am not sorry. 
> 
> (Title is taken from Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran, the quintessential Harry and Louis song if there ever was one.)4
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](http://pursuitsofreason.tumblr.com) too!

“And then we went down to the little creek—you know the one that’s like way far in the back of the woods?” Elizabeth lagged in her question, obviously tired from her day of adventure with the ever-growing plethora of Harry and Louis grandchildren to the creek. Daniel’s mind began to wander, nodding occasionally along with his daughter’s story. He briefly forgot, however, that that no matter how long-winded his daughter became on a phone call, she—like his father, Harry—could not see him nod in casual agreement and therefore requires vocal encouragements to continue the story. 

“Daddy? Are you still there?,” Elizabeth asked in an exasperated tone. “Did you fall asleep like you do when I read to you? You know, Grandpapa did the same thing the other night—”

“Is it my turn yet?” Thomas’ loud, eleven-year-old drawl exploded onto the phone line, abruptly quieting his seven-year-old sister. 

Daniel sighed. “How about you let Lib finish up her story and then we talk, sound good Tommy?” he asked. 

A pause. “Fine.”

“Well I was basically done except that as I was saying Grandpapa fell asleep while I was reading to him—and to Lulu, and Matty, and Charlie because they were all lying with Grandpapa on the floor—and I didn't even realize he was asleep until I was almost done with the story,” Libby took a deep breath, clearing having forgotten its necessity, “and I only realized he was asleep when Granddaddy came in. And then he did just the cutest thing!”

Daniel heard a sigh echo against the back walls of the study. He knew the feeling (He had been eleven once. Eleven with Harry and Louis as parents. He more than knew the feeling. He invented the feeling.).

“And what exactly did Granddaddy do?” Daniel asked. 

“Well he said,” Libby then stopped, cleared her throat, and began her surprisingly accurate imitation of Louis, “‘Grandpapa just falls asleep in the silliest of places, doesn't he little bear?’” 

(Harry told Daniel a couple days ago over the phone—a phone call that begin with a “Hey, Dad.” Then, a loud clearing of the throat. Then, “I’m 39 years old, Dad. Do I really still have to call you Papa?”. Then, a significant pause before a simple “Yes.”—that Louis has taken to calling all of their grandchildren ‘little bear.’ Harry, at the time, said he hated it. When Daniel spoke to Louis almost an hour later—a phone call that began with “Now son, I know you’re almost 13 or whatever age you kids are these days, but you still have to call your absolutely wonderful father Papa.” Then, “But Da—”. Then, “No buts.” Then, a significant pause before “Fine.”—about the new nickname, Louis claimed that Harry most definitely showed his appreciation for the name. Daniel could feel the wink and cheeky smile through the phone. His parents, honestly.)

“Then,” Libby continued in her real voice, “he picked up Charlie, came over to me, gave me a big forehead kiss, said in his quiet voice ‘find some dreams to follow, little bear’ and dropped Charlie off in my bed—we've had to share a bed, Daddy, because Lulu had an accident the first night we were here and Charlie didn't want to sleep in a bed with her after that even though I was promised my own bed this year—and then Granddaddy went over to Grandpapa, who was still asleep. He tapped him on the shoulder, careful not to wake up Lulu and Matty, and whispered something that sounded a bit like ‘wakey wakey’—like what Aunty Marnie and Uncle Adam do when we visit—and Grandpapa kind of shook awake and then kissed Granddaddy—”

“Ok that’s enough, time for you to go to bed, Libby,” Daniel heard Thomas say in the distance. “You and Charlie both took up way too much time talking to Dad and Grandpa’s probably looking for you anyway, so just say your goodnight.” 

Daniel laughed a bit at his son’s familiar antics. 

“Okay fine Mr. Grumpypants. Goodnight Daddy! I love you and will talk to you tomorrow!” Libby yelled into the phone.

“Goodnight baby girl. Say goodnight again to Charlie and your granddaddies for me, okay?” Daniel responded. He heard what he thought was a nod and then a fumbling of the phone.

“Dad.”

“Thomas.”

“DAAAD.”

“THOMAS.”

“You need to come pick me up,” Thomas said. 

“And why would that be?” Daniel asked with a laugh. 

“Grandpa and Granddad are so lovey dovey with each other,” Thomas replied. “It bothers me so much. They’re even worse than you and Mum, Dad. I can’t stand it and therefore you must come pick me up at once.” 

“You know I would if I could bud, but unfortunately I’m not even in England right now, which would make coming to pick you up a little complicated. Can’t you just try to stick it out for a few more days?” Daniel said.

“But I’m sure it wouldn't be—”

“Where’s my biggest little bear?” Daniel heard Louis’ voice call through the hallways, barely reaching the study. 

Thomas’ voice dropped to a whisper. “Dad, I don’t have much time. As you are probably can tell, Grandad is on his way right now and I need to make a quick getaway—”

“Aw, there you are buddy! I thought I would never find you! Why don’t you go brush your teeth and then Grandpapa and I will come kiss you goodnight?” Louis asked, voice as fond as always when talking to his grandchildren.

Thomas let out an audible sigh before answering. 

“Obviously I was in the study, where I always to talk to my dad. Which reminds me, bye Dad, talk to you later,” he said.

Thomas handed Louis the phone without waiting for a response and marched out the room. Once Thomas footsteps faded away, Louis let out a sigh himself.

“When did this funk start?”

“Around the time he realized he would no longer be in primary school next year, which I guess was about two weeks ago? Sorry he’s been so pissy, I totally forget to mention it before we dropped him off,” Daniel responded, immediately feeling apologetic. 

“Dan, don’t worry about it. I mean, Haz was a little upset when Tommy arrived without saying the extra ‘pa’, but we got over it. As you may or may not remember, we went through this pre-puberty funk four times, so we’re not new to this game. In fact, I would be with giving him the silent treatment right back, that worked with opening you right up, but my mother hen over here would probably turn on me for real this time, so maybe that’s not the best idea. I’ll talk to the spouse tonight and hopefully we can try to give him some space. How’s Australia, by the way?”

“Oh, you know, hot, beautiful, fun. Julia finds the work interesting to say the least—”

Harry, seemingly out of breath, then came in. “All the little bears are down, except for Thomas the Tank Engine.” Harry’s voice got closer and closer until Daniel assumed Harry had successfully koalaed himself to Louis’ back. “Who are we talking to?”

“Dan.”

“Hey bud,” Harry said into the phone before turning away from the speaker and toward Louis. “Did we ask him why Tommy’s in such a funk?” 

Daniel then heard some quiet, unrecognizable mumbles, a kiss, and Louis’ voice in the phone speaker.

“Thomas, it would seem, has the post-primary school blues,” Louis sing-songed. Harry giggled in return. 

Harry’s face then lit up with recognition. “Well I know just how to cheer him up!”

“Baby, no it’s not going to work,” Louis called out in vain, laughing. “Well it sounds like we might have to cut our little chat short Dan, just so I make sure your Papa doesn't get into too much trouble. I love you.”

“And I love you too, Dad.Talk to you soon.”

After another round or two of goodbyes, Louis slowly made the tread up the creaky staircase. Upon reaching the top, he paused to catch his breath, hoping just a little to hear some rendition of the god-awful Peter-Pan-themed song Niall and Liam wrote that Harry used not once, not twice, but four out of four times when their children hit this pre-pubescent “I’m all grown up and I don’t need parents” funk. Instead, he only heard the sound of quiet murmurs. Louis’ smile grew even more as he slowly made his way into Daniel’s old room, the room Thomas made a claim on the first time he visited after Libby was born (ensuring that at least one thing in his five year-old world would not have to be shared). Peeking into the room, Louis saw Harry lying back against the headboard of the twin bed with a boy who looked almost exactly like his father at that age cuddled in his arms.

“Want to join us, Granddaddy?” Harry asked, with the constant fond smile that overtakes his features whenever the grandkids visit, while patting the sliver of room next to him. 

“Budge over then, old man,” Louis responded, causing Thomas to giggle. After lying down with a groan, Louis moved his head to lean against Harry’s shoulder before continuing. “What’s this little pow-wow about then?”

“Tommy’s mummy apparently wants to move Australia and although I was telling Tommy here that Australia is lovely, we both agreed it’s kind of far away.” Louis nodded seriously as he began rubbing up and down his grandson’s arm.

“But, I was just about to say that even if good-old Thomas here wasn't really moving to Australia and was instead just moving on to secondary school,” Thomas froze up for a second, but Harry continued running a hand through his wavy hair as Louis continued rubbing his arm, “that’s still a big change and it’s perfectly all right to be nervous about it. Don’t you agree Granddad?”

“It’s Granddaddy,” Thomas whispered quietly. As soon as the word left his mouth, Thomas realized his mistake and quickly covered his mouth with his hand. Louis laughed before answering.

“Of course. I can’t even begin to explain how nervous I was about going on the X-Factor, knowing that my life could change forever, but if I hadn't gone I would have never fallen in love with your Grandpa—or is it Grandpapa?” Louis asked. Thomas nodded his head at the second one. “Which means that you wouldn't even be here!”

“And I don’t know if you remember, but your Uncle Adam was really scared when he first was asked to move to America for work. But if he hadn't, he would have never met Henry. And now they’re getting married!” Harry exclaimed.

“Love! That’s supposed to be a surprise!”

Thomas cuddled deeper into Harry’s chest and let out a giggle as Harry blushed. Louis kissed Harry’s cheek in response. 

“It’s okay, Granddaddy, I can keep a secret,” he replied. He turned a bit to face his granddads. “But can you two keep a secret?”

Louis and Harry both smiled at each before nodding simultaneously. 

“Mummy doesn't really want to move to Australia. She actually hates Australia and can’t wait to come back home. She told me that yesterday on the phone,” Thomas started, looking a bit ashamed. He then looked up to Louis, who nodded for him to continue. “And the truth is...the truth is,” Thomas took a big, shaky breath, “I don’t want to leave primary school. Secondary school is so big and scary and what if I never see my friends and what if I have mean teachers and what if I mess up and what if it’s just horrible?”

The silence rang in the area for a minute or two before Louis began to talk. 

“You know who said almost that exact same thing?” Louis asked. Thomas shook his head. “Your daddy. And you know what? He loved secondary school and I know that you will too. And with that, I think it’s time you went off to bed.”

Thomas yawned and Harry chuckled again before moving slowly to lay Thomas on the bed.

“Goodnight Tommy,” Harry said with a kiss on the forehead.

“Goodnight Grandpapa. Love you.”

“See you in the morning, secondary school man. We love you.” 

“I love you too. Goodnight Granddaddy, see you in the morning.”

Harry turned off the light and quietly closed the door, hand in hand with Louis. He began making his way to their bedroom, but stopped for a minute and turned around to face his husband. 

“Daniel hated the first year of secondary school. Actually, it would probably be fair to say he hated the first two years of secondary school,” Harry said.

Louis smirked in reply and placed one hand on each of Harry’s wrinkled, dimpled cheeks. “Tommy doesn't need to know that sweetheart and I doubt Dan will tell him different.” Louis’ smirk turned into a fond smile as Harry’s arms make their way to Louis’ waist. 

“You’re a liar then, Tomlinson.” 

“And what are you going to do about that, Tomlinson?”

Harry paused to think for a moment. “Kiss you.”

“I've had worse punishments,” Louis mumbled into the kiss, slowing pushing the pair into the open door of the bedroom they've shared for 44 years.


End file.
